Table games with miniature game pieces for playing a simulated sport such as football, basketball, soccer and hockey, for example, or for playing a miniaturized version of a larger game such as shuffleboard, table tennis, bowling and billiards, for example, are well known. However, heretofore, such table games required a separate game table for each simulated sport or miniaturized version of a larger game.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a table game with two game playing surfaces on opposite sides which can be flipped depending on the desired game to be played.